


"someone will remember us. even in another time"

by notjustmom



Series: "You remember too much..." [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: just a riff....





	"someone will remember us. even in another time"

Holmes stood at the window quieter than even his usual when in thought. I watched him for a moment and laid down my paper, then waited for him to speak.

"Watson."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think the future will be like in a century?"

I thought for a moment, considering why he was asking, then cleared my throat. "I have given it a great deal of thought, actually."

He turned from the window and gazed at me. "Have you now?"

"Mmmhmmm." I lit my pipe with care, then looked up to see him sitting crosslegged in front of me.

"What do you think -?" I knew he had a specific question in mind. I wanted him to speak it, but I knew - it was difficult for him. He laid a trembling hand on my knee and whispered, "what of us, Watson, what will become of us?"

I laid my pipe aside, and placed my hands on his thin face, then kissed his forehead gently. "We will be remembered, love; someone will remember us, even in another time."

"But how, Watson, how shall we be remembered? How shall I be remembered?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "As a great man of thought, but even more than that, a man of great heart."

"Even so?" He asked with hope in his voice, wrapped in doubt.

"I have no doubt, my love." 

 

Sherlock placed the elegantly wrapped package into John's lap and took a step back. "Happy Birthday, John."

John studied Sherlock's face for a moment before he lifted the lid and peered inside. "Letters?"

"Love letters. I found them - after the renovation... they had been put away, buried almost in a metal box, one of the workers didn't know what to do with it - I had forgotten honestly - I had placed them in the back of my wardrobe - and I recalled them when I was reminded of your approaching birthday - they are remarkable letters, John. Letters that I wish I could have written to you - so you would have no doubt of how I always regarded you."

 

My dearest H -

Per our conversation earlier today. I have no doubt that our story - not only the oft retold saga of our adventures in the Strand and the yellow press, but one day, when a love like ours is no longer misunderstood as it is today, it will become one of the greatest love stories - one day, it will be known and celebrated, my love...

Yours always - W

 

John looked up from the letter with tears in his eyes, and carefully placed it back into the box. "How very like - I've always wondered - I -"

"I know, John. I've always felt that - illogical as it is - we have loved before, John. And loved well. Happy Birthday, my love."


End file.
